Euphoria
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: He just looked so good... and he was just so hungry... rape! cannibalism! ohgod!


Author's Notes!

awhshit.

i'm going to hell for writing this.

i don't even believe in hell, but if there is a hell, i'm going.

ohgod.

i hope someone likes this.

3 baku, kiba, and fans.

Baku: Wise man say 'Over the lips, through the gums, look out stomach, here it comes!'

Disclaimer!

i do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. this is why.

uhm, this is M. definitely M.

there is rape. and cannibalism. and something wrong with me for writing these things.

jesus, don't even flame if you don't like it. i warned you. just go get therapy. (Baku: Screw that, I'm getting DESSERT. =D)

* * *

"Oh, Bocchan...it's a shame you don't see how good you look tonight."

Sebastian smiled his signature smile down at his Master. His Master was beautiful. His Master was cunning. His Master was strong. His Master was stripped naked, wrists tied to the bed with his ribbon and gagged with the butler's tie. His Master...was no longer the Master. No longer able to speak, no longer able to give commands. His Master was not in control here, Sebastian was. Sebastian was the one who made the decisions in the night's affairs.

Ciel didn't try to hide his fear at this point. It would have been useless to try. Sebastian had tricked him, caught him, bound him. He would have been scared if he would have known what Sebastian was going to do to him. He was terrified because he didn't.

"Maybe when I get done with you, I'll let you see how wonderful you look."

Shut your eyes, Ciel. Block it out. Ignore the sound of clothes hitting the floor, ignore the feeling as the mattress sinks, ignore the hot breath ghosting against your neck. Ignore it all. Block out your fear. Block out-

Ciel screamed against the gag, back arching in agony as Sebastian bit down into his chest, thrashing as the crimson that flowed from the wound was licked away and another terrible bite was bestowed. As Ciel screamed in pain, Sebastian groaned in delight at the taste of the blood, the flesh, the fear. All of it. For Sebastian, everything about the experience was enjoyable.

For Ciel, there was nothing enjoyable about it at all.

Bite after bite after bite, the torture continued, until the Butler finally pulled free, licking his lips clean. He grinned that grin that Ciel still saw through shut eyes. The grin that was burned into Ciel's mind. It was there, and even if he'd kept his eyes shut forever, he'd continue seeing it all the same.

"I'm going to make you a part of me, Bocchan. You'll see."

There was no sound, no movement. There was nothing for a long, long moment, and Ciel had the flash of hope that maybe, maybe he was free. That this was just a nightmare, that Sebastian was the same way he normally was, that everything was normal. He opened his eyes slowly, ever so slowly, and the first thing he saw was that hideous grin above him as pain ripped through his body.

This wasn't a nightmare. This was hell.

Ciel's eyes snapped back shut as tears flooded them, streaming paths down his cheeks as the butler slammed into him with relentless thrusts, which worsened as he felt blood. Sebastian moaned, Ciel screamed. Sebastian panted, Ciel cried. Ciel couldn't block this out, couldn't block it out if he tried. All he could do was cry, shake, scream. All he could to was wonder why this was happening to him. All he could do was wonder why Sebastian was betraying him.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian panted, having finished only a moment before, clutching the boy close in a manner that seemed protective, had circumstances been different, "You shouldn't ever trust a demon."

Too late.

Sebastian pulled out, removing the only piece of clothing still on, his gloves, admiring the sight of his Master. His Master, with red and white dripping down his thighs. His Master, with tear-soaked cheeks. His Master, whose whimpers now replaced former screams.

But that wouldn't last for very long.

Sebastian waited, doing nothing, saying nothing, until Ciel opened his eyes. That was when he made his next move.

Ciel screamed as his butler ripped his eye from the socket. The eye with the contract on it. Only after Sebastian dropped it to the floor did he remove the gag, chuckling softly.

"Couldn't have you telling us no, now could we?"

Though free to speak, Ciel couldn't form words. He could only scream, he could only cry. He had returned to primal habits of pain where words did not exist. He thrashed as the blood poured down his face, struggling more as Sebastian licked it away.

"You're the best I've ever had, Bocchan. I'm glad I waited this long to have you."

With that, teeth sunk into his neck. His shoulder. His chest, his thigh, his cheek. Sebastian pulled away piece after piece of the boy's skin until, pretty soon, he screamed no more. Until, pretty soon, there was nothing left but bones.

Sebastian laid back in the bed, the bed soaked with the blood of his former Master, and sighed.

He had reached euphoria.

"Definately the best I've ever had," He thought aloud, closing his eyes and licking his fingers clean, "I'm going to miss him."

The demon fell asleep with a smile on his face, left with only dreams ofthe boy he had just devoured.

He couldn't remember a happier time.

-fin-


End file.
